Mafuran
by The Tomo
Summary: Hiei comes to Yusuke to try and warn him about a demon causing trouble in Human World, but it's Hiei that is the problem.
1. Chapter 1

Mafuran

Chapter 01

Note: Mafuran is the Japanese word for scarf. Also note that when a long period of time or a flashback occours, it will be known through parenthesis. Ex: (Time Passed) or (Flashback) 

Keiko gazed up at the ceiling of the bedroom, her body relaxed upon her and Yusuke's bed. She gradually closed her eyes as she lazily rolled to her side. She was oblivious of the fact that Yusuke was gazing over her with a tranquil smile. Yusuke's dirtied hand brushed delicately over the girl's features, which caused her to gasp in panic. Her eyes sprung open and she saw a familiar pair of blue jeans. Slowly, Keiko sat up, the blankets that covered her body slipping down. She looked at the well-known face of her fiancée. "Yusuke?"

"Hey Keiko," he replied with his mischievous smirk. He sat down next to her and started to untie his left shoe.

"You're filthy," Keiko observed out loud. She thought for a few seconds before quickly accusing, "You weren't out fighting again, were you!?" Her eyes glared with an intense anger towards Yusuke. "Where have you been?" She asked in a more calm tone. "You're always leaving without telling me, and you just appear in random hours in the middle of night..."

Yusuke pulled off his shoe and looked at Keiko's now distraught eyes. "I wasn't fighting," he explained gently. "I was with Kuwabara, I'm so dirty because the big oaf got in my way and I tripped down into the dirt," he explained as he pulled off his other shoe, along with his socks. "And I'm usually out with Kuwabara at the arcade." Keiko sighed deeply at his words.

"Alright... Just," she took a pause to smile, "get into bed." Yusuke returned Keiko's smile as he stood up and removed his shirt and pants. He went to the dresser and took out his pajamas and pulled them on. "Wash your hands first, they're filthy," Keiko delicately demanded. Yusuke chuckled and left the bedroom. He returned a couple minutes later with clean hands and brushed teeth.

"There, all clean your highness." Yusuke gave a little curtsy to his fiancée before getting into his side of the bed and smiling at Keiko. She returned the smile and decided to lie back down. Yusuke laid down next to her, pulling the blankets up over the both of them. "Good night," Yusuke said before placing a kiss on Keiko's forehead.

"Night," she replied, closing her eyes with a smile. She felt Yusuke's arm wrap around her and soon the two of them were asleep.

It had been four months since Yusuke returned from Makai. In that time much had happened, yet it was the most relaxing and calm time in the ex-spirit detective's life...

(Flashback)

Yusuke sat with his friends, watching the sunset. He had forgotten how beautiful the human's world setting sun looked. In fact, he asked himself if ever really knew that it was beautiful at all. The sound of the ocean was soothing, and the heat from the campfire they had started was comforting. "It's really great to be home," Yusuke said with a delicate smile.

"Yes, I would gladly choose here over Makai," Kurama commented. He looked up at the sky with a curious smile. "I just hope that Hiei will be happy in Makai with Makuro."

"I'm sure Hiei won't have any problems with being in his own world," Botan remarked as she looked over to Keiko and Yusuke. Keiko was just watching her loved one through the corner of her eyes with a shy smile. Yusuke stared at the ocean with a smile, glad to be home. "I think it's time we start heading back, it's getting late as well as dark," Botan said quietly to Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara. She gave a pointed gaze to Keiko and Yusuke as a hint behind her words.

Kurama chuckled as he got up, and the others did the same. "Well then, Yusuke... It's wonderful to have you back home," the red haired boy stated, giving Yusuke a warm grin.

"Yes, it's great," Botan added. "But we're off back to the temple. You two can get... caught up," she said with a sly wink. Everyone except Yusuke and Keiko started to walk back to the temple.

Keiko looked at the campfire with a warm blush covering her cheeks. Yusuke watched his friends leaving, and soon his gaze drifted to Keiko. "Hey, Keiko? Do you remember what I said to you before I left?"

"Hm? You mean the proposal? You really should stop using that to try and end arguments, it gets really annoying," she replied with a small glare.

"That's my Keiko," Yusuke said with a chuckle. Keiko blinked a couple times, looking Yusuke in the eye. "You haven't changed much at all... I'm glad for that. I was nervous that you wouldn't be the same girl I left behind. But here you are, still my Keiko... Just with longer hair of course."

"What's your point?" Keiko asked angrily, turning her head away from him with her eyes closed, her nose in the air. She looked rather snooty, but it brought back good memories to Yusuke. The boy laughed a little and placed his hand on Keiko's cheek, turning her face back towards him. Keiko's eyes opened and stared back into Yusuke's.

"My point? My point is that I was serious... Keiko, we should get married." Keiko looked at Yusuke with an unsure expression. She wanted to believe him, but past experience taught her that he was just joking around. "Keiko, I mean it," Yusuke reassured, knowing she wouldn't believe him. He kept his hand on her cheek while slowly moving in for a kiss. Keiko blushed as her eyes drifted closed, forgetting about the possibility of Yusuke joking around.

When the kiss had ended, Keiko leaned her forehead against Yusuke's and looked him in the eye with an excited smile. "Okay," she said quietly. "Let's do it. Let's get married, Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked a couple times. "Really? You mean it?" Keiko nodded. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Keiko and pulled her body close to his own. "I love you," he said before capturing her lips in another kiss.

Yusuke and Keiko then soon moved into an apartment together, and moved their belongings in. Yusuke had been trying hard to tone down his street punk attitude, and be there for Keiko more. He realized that evening at the shore how he never was always there for her, even though he thought he was. He knew how much of a jackass he really was. But now for months the two of them have been happy, planning out their wedding, and living a normal life.

(End flashback)

Yusuke woke in the morning with Keiko removed from his arms. He sat up and looked around while rubbing his head. He heard Keiko in the kitchen, and got up out of bed. He removed his pajama shirt and tossed it on the bedroom floor while exiting. He made his way to the kitchen where Keiko was cooking breakfast. "It's snowing," Yusuke commented as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, it's so pretty!" Keiko replied while giving her fiancée a bright smile. Yusuke returned it with a grin, looking over her shoulder to see what se was making. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the pan, a loud 'thud' was heard at the door.

Yusuke went to the door with Keiko following him. Yusuke reached his hand out and touched the chilled knob. Slowly his twisted it, and pulled the door open. When he did, a body fell at his feet. Keiko's eyes widened and he hand covered over her mouth. "Hiei!"

Yusuke quickly knelt down and picked up the small demon. He looked around with angered eyes, and slowly walked to the couch, placing Hiei down on it. He examined his body. Blood covered half of Hiei's face, the source being from the gash in his forehead. Bruises, blood and cuts were found all over his showing flesh, and he arm was bent in an awkward way, looking broken.

Keiko had gotten a warm, wet washcloth in a bowl of warm water, as well has bandages. She pulled a chair next to the couch and wrung out the washcloth in the bowl. With saddened eyes she dabbed at Hiei's wound, and carefully washed his face.

"I guess when you're done we should just wait until he wakes up..." Yusuke solemnly commented. 'What could have done this?' He wondered. He sighed as he stood above Keiko, watching her clean up Hiei.

When it had come to be 11 at night Keiko walked up behind Yusuke and put her hand on his shoulder. He sat in the chair, intently watching over Hiei for hours. "Yusuke, let's go to bed. He'll wake up when he's ready." Yusuke looked up at Keiko and nodded. Slowly he stood up and looked at Hiei one last time before turning away from the demon.

Yusuke and Keiko walked to their bedroom and changed into their pajamas. They got into bed and Keiko looked over to her loved one with a frown. "I'm sure that Hiei will be fine. At least he got here before anything worse could have happened."

Yusuke looked to Keiko with a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. He'll be fine."

It reached 3 o'clock in the morning, and Hiei's eyes gradually opened. He slowly sat up and looked around the interior of the apartment. It was basically bare. In the kitchen were the essentials; a stove, sink, counters, microwave, and a refrigerator. Around the sink a few dishes were waiting to be washed. He looked to his right and saw a sliding glass door leading out to the balcony. In front of him was a kotatsu table(1) and a television. On both sides of the TV were potted pants, an obvious attempt by Keiko to make the place more pleasant. He looked down the hall and couldn't tell what was down there.

Slowly the small demon rose to his feet and started to walk down the hall. He saw an open room and looked inside. The moonlight danced over the room, showing the sleeping faces of Yusuke and Keiko. Inside the room, excluding the bed, were two dressers, and a couple of trinkets to poorly decorate the room. Hiei's focus was mainly on the two sleeping people.

Slowly he wobbled towards the bed and stood over the ex-spirit detective. He stared intensely at the boy, his fingers and eye twitching, his lips quivering, and his body trembling. He bent down a little and he felt his hand tightly grasp onto his katana. As he cautiously unsheathed his weapon, a sudden knocking and pounding was heard from the front door.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke woke to the holler of his name, quickly sitting up. Hiei was shocked by the sudden movement and fell to the floor on his bum, and his katana clattered to the wood floor of the apartment. Keiko woke from this and slowly sat up. "Yusuke?" She asked while sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Kuwabara busted his way through the front door. Yusuke just stared down at Hiei with widened eyes. "Hiei…"

End Chapter 01

TBC

(1)Kotatsu table is a small table with an electric heater underneath. A Kotatsu futon is placed over the frame of the Kotatsu to keep the heat in. This Kotatsu futon drapes down to the floor. The tabletop is then put on the frame over the Kotatsu futon to keep it in place. A lot of the time this is used in the winter to sit around and keep nice and warm.

Thanks for reading chapter one of Mafuran. I hope that this turns out well and you like it.

Feel free to contact me for anything! You can reach me via MSN – or AIM – Hezatara or you can email me at nallaena (Take out the spaces of the email address!)

By: Tomo Shannon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. I am only writing this for my love of fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Mafuran

Chapter 02

And almost a year later, she returns! Sorry… Eheheh… I had a lot to deal with over the past months. I moved to another state, stayed for two month in which that time was used to be a mope and get my life back in order. Then I went back home for two months to visit all my friends, and then I just forgot about my fic. Moreover, while I'm busy packing to move back home, I remember it. Kind of an incontinent time, considering I'm already procrastinating on packing and I only have two weeks to do it!

Nevertheless, here I am! I'm ready to write!

Note: Mafuran is the Japanese word for scarf. Also note that when a long period of time or a flashback occours, it will be known through parenthesis. Ex: (Time Passed) or (Flashback)

Yusuke looked down at Hiei as Kuwabara rushed into the room, with Kurama right behind him. "What the hell is going on?" Yusuke demanded, looking from Hiei to the others. Under the blankets Keiko took a tight hold of Yusuke's hand. The boy looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yusuke, we have to get Hiei out of here," Kurama said as he cautiously walked towards the small demon. Hiei's attention quickly snapped to him.

"Get away from me, fox," Hiei ordered, grabbing his sword and getting to his feet. Kurama stopped any advancement.

"Again I find my self asking… What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked, looking directly at Kurama. The red haired demon looked back at him.

"It's a parasite," Kurama began, "Right now it's inside Hiei. He came to see Kuwabara and myself at the temple, and informed us what had gotten through to the human world from Makai. We witnessed it first hand when it had taken over Kuwabara. Hiei came here to inform you, but judging by his battered body it looks at though the parasite got to him before he could warn you."

"It came from Makai? What about the law stating that demons can't cause trouble here?" Yusuke asked, remembering back after the tournament, when the new rule of Makai deemed it so.

"Just because there is a rule doesn't mean everyone follows," Kurama explained. "We don't know much about it, but the most important thing we do know is that it can't stay with one host for too long."

Yusuke looked to Hiei with a threatening glare. "Enough with all this rambling," Hiei spoke. "I am here for only one reason." The corners of Hiei's lips tugged themselves into a challenging smirk. "I am here for the former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Everyone was silent. It was already a given to Yusuke that the parasite wanted him. It was rather obvious when he woke to it in his room, katana at the ready. The silence continued to fill the air until everyone looked to Keiko when she shrieked out a painful, "NO!"

"Keiko," Yusuke said calmly. He watched as her eyes began to swell with tears. One by one, they fell down her face, and she sniffled, her nosed going a little red at the tip. She let go of Yusuke's hand and threw the blankets off her body. She got out of the bed and walked to Hiei.

"I finally got my Yusuke back!" She screamed through her crying. "I finally get him back and you want to take him away from me again?! Why can't all you demons understand that he is DONE?! I won't let you take him away from me! I don't care what I have to do to make you understand that!" Keiko fell to her knees and threw her face into her hands, crying.

Hiei looked down at her, then back to the ex-spirit detective. He snickered and said in a bemused way, "while the broad is very intimidating in her night gown, I do not care for her. All I want is you."

Yusuke growled slightly in his through as he glared daggers at Hiei. He got out of bed and kneeled down next to Keiko. He placed a hand on her back and lovingly stroked up and down. "You heard her. I'm done."

"Oh, you're done are you?" Hiei laughed maniacally. "I rather think not!" He said when his laughter had ended. "I think you're just beginning." Hiei looked to Kurama, and snickered. His grip tightened on his katana, and ran. The little demon was too quick for everyone to keep their eyes on them. Before they new it, Kurama hollered out in pain.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as he rose to his feet. Kuwabara caught the fox demon as he began to collapse. Kurama was left with a stab wound in his chest. His white shirt began to soak up some of the blood and stain. Kuwabara helped him to sit down, kneeling with him, arm around him to keep him sitting up.

Yusuke growled and went to throw a punch at Hiei, but the small demon seemed to flash over to the bedroom window. "Yusuke Urameshi… You have three weeks to prepare for what's in store for you. Get ready, boy. Declining this is not an option." Everyone kept their eyes on Hiei as he jabbed his elbow backwards to brake the glass window. As the glass shattered and fell to the wooden floor, and out to the street and sidewalk, Hiei laughed. He stepped backward, and up onto the ledge of the widow.

"Your friend's body is already battered enough as it is. Let's see what a drop like this will do to him." He jumped backward, and as he began to fall, a dark aura surrounded him. He at first fell slowly, as a black shadow jutted out from his chest. Hiei's fall then sped up as he went crashing down to the cruel concrete ground.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out as he went to the window and looked out. There he saw a motionless Hiei, blood seeming to trickle onto the sidewalk from the region of his head.

"The parasite," Kurama managed to cough out. "It left Hiei's body." Yusuke looked to Kurama with worry in his eyes. He raced out of the bedroom, and out of the apartment to get Hiei.

Keiko was still crying quietly near the bed. "Don't take my Yusuke away from me again," she said to herself.

"Keiko," spoke Kuwabara.

(Time Passed)

Keiko was in the bathroom with Kurama, aiding his wound, while the others were all sitting in the living room.

"What should we do?" asked Kuwabara, as he watched Yusuke take a drink of coffee.

"Isn't it obvious, you buffoon? We kill the damn parasite," Hiei replied gingerly. "After what that bastard did…"

(Flashback)

Yusuke brought Hiei back into the apartment and laid him out on the couch. "He took a blow to the head," Yusuke told Keiko. "He's bleeding, but not too badly. If you could just," Yusuke stopped and looked to Keiko sadly.

"I'll take care of it," she told him with a sad smile. "Kurama, too. Don't worry."

Keiko tended to Hiei's wound, and left to take care of Kurama afterwards.

Yusuke had been talking with Kuwabara in the mean time, though not many words were exchanged between the two.

Hiei had woke after a while, sitting up and grunting in pain. Immediately he took a cutthroat attitude to destroy the parasite.

(End Flashback)

"Well, yeah, but how? It's a parasite. All we see of it is a dark shadow. Wouldn't we have to kill the host it takes over to kill it?" Kuwabara asked.

"If that will even kill it," Yusuke said bluntly. "Plus, how could we just kill an innocent person?"

"We shall find a way, Yusuke," said Kurama as he slowly walked in with Keiko. Yusuke looked to Keiko. She was focusing on the floor, looking as though she was holding back more tears. He knew how much she didn't want him to get involved. However, what choice did he have?

"We will… We'll find a way," Yusuke reiterated.

End Chapter 02

TBC

Thanks for reading chapter two of Mafuran! I hope that it's going decently!

Feel free to contact me for anything! You can reach me via MSN – Varie(underscore)Flika (at) Hotmail dot com. AIM – Hezatara or you can email me at nallaena (at) Yahoo dot com.

By: The Tomo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. I am only writing this for my love of fan fiction.

Top of Form


End file.
